King is but a word
by Ayingott
Summary: The king lives for his people and the king dies for his people. That is the fate of those that inherit the throne. Tezuka/Fuji.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**King is but a word.**

* * *

"My lord, there have been sightings of the walkers near the boarders of our land." A messenger bowed his head before his king, breathing hard as he delivered the message entrusted onto him.

Tezuka Kunimitsu, the kind of these lands, the ruler of the country of fighters and beast, kept silent. His face didn't seem to have changed, his thoughts hidden deep within him as he thought over his next orders. The fate of a country lay on his shoulders, on his decisions. It was a single order that could either make his people fall into ruin or raise to glory.

He got up and walked to the window of his stone castle, the cape made of wolf skins sliding behind him. He surveyed the life below his throne room and then made a decision. "Send an army of five hundred to the borders. If any of the walkers cross to my land – kill them. Leave no alive. Children, women or men, it does not matter. No walker will step on this land." He turned to walk back to his throne.

"As you order, my lord." The messenger and a couple of the guards, as well as Tezuka's own squire left the throne room, hurrying off to ready the men for their journey to the lands that were always covered in snow and cold, hiding the true evils of this world under the white blanket of the coldness.

"Leave. All of you." Tezuka ordered those who were still left in the room, his voice void of emotions that might interfere with his duty as the king. He wished to be alone right now, alone with his own thoughts.

As the double wooden door to his throne room was close and Tezuka was left alone, sitting on his stone throne. The footsteps of his people, his royal servants, went further and further from him, eventually disappearing into the castle made of stone and the blood of the slaves. It was a price that all kings should pay. Some will live and some will die, that was how the world order had been made, not even a king was to escape from it.

A quiet laugh reached Tezuka's sharp ears, his eyes immediately glaring at the one that had dared to defy his order – a reason to have his head cut off and places on a spike for all to see. But this was no ordinary man, no. This was the sole man, the only other human being except for Tezuka's wife that had had a chance to look into the king's heart and see a part of him that others will never see.

"My lord, if I may, you really should stop showing me those eyes. The beauty of your face is not meant to show such an expression." The man all but purred, stepping in front of his lord, his king, his lover, "Nor were you meant to shoulder the fate of this dying country."

"That is not for you to decide, Fuji. It is my duty, just like it was my father's and his father's. I am to rule and I am to suffer with my people. That is the duty of a king." Tezuka answered, his gaze strong and noble – the eyes of a king, hardened by battles and death, "It is _my_ fate."

Fuji shook his head, kneeling in front of Tezuka, placing hands on the other's knees, "My love," he started, not in the least embarrassed and afraid to address the king as such, "You should not be chained down by the fate of others. But never the less, I shall gladly die for you, if you ask me to."

"Do not speak of dying." Tezuka said; his voice stronger than needed. He reached out his hand and traced Fuji's cheek with his thumb, "You shall not die for my sake. I have not earned such honor, nor do I wish to see your blood spilled for the likes of myself." He looked out the window, his hand now on top of Fuji's.

"I die with my country. I die for my people, for my family, for you. _They_ do not die for _me_." The king finally spoke. His voice was quiet, weak and he seemed almost vulnerable, like a wounded beast left to die in the forest of the land that is forever covered in snow.

Fuji smiled sadly, placing his head on Tezuka's hand, "The king lives for his people and the king dies for his people. That is the fate of those that inherit the throne."

* * *

**A/N: This was a quick thing that I wrote. I am not even sure why I wrote it. **

**Anyway, this is probably because I started to watch The Game of Thrones. Yes, that must be it. Well, I used a pairing that I've never really written. I wonder why? There probably is a reason for me to do so.**


End file.
